fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Haruhiro Izuchi
---- Haruhiro Izuchi (ハルヒロ•イズチ, Haruhiro Izuchi), more commonly known by his nickname Haru (春, Haru lit. Spring) is a recent high school graduate, , and member of the guild Anaesi Ars. Appearance Haruhiro has a relatively average appearance for his age, with soft cheeks and the awkward angles of puberty still lingering on his frame. He is not particularly tall, nor with outlandishly handsome looks, although when considered in conjunction with his cheerful disposition he fits the aesthetic of a young and hardworking underdog hero. His hair is dark forest green, thick and fluffy in texture. It is fairly untameable and spikes upward and outward in a style that quite frankly looks similar to head of broccoli. Because of its nature, his friends and parents often like to ruffle his hair. Haruhiro's eyes are the similar to his hair, the shade of bright forest green. They are large and round, reminiscent of a child, still and mesmerized by the world around him although, this naive innocence changes to bravery and determination when faced with a threat. Haruhiro is shorter than most boys his age, with an awkward combination of lack of stature and a broad and muscular physique. His skin is pale while light freckles dance across his cheeks, arms, and back. Haru is in fantastic shape, with visible muscle definition, including abs, however, because of his modesty, they are rarely seen. His face is round, with a strong jaw, average-sized nose, and wide cheeks. His guild mark is placed on his chest in a shade of golden yellow, with the scar from his surgery through it. The placement and coloring of the marking allude to his magic and the impact it has had on him. He has straight, square-shouldered posture and an apparently calm and upbeat voice. Befitting of her personality and overall soft appearance, Haruhiro's sense of style is modest and clean. He has a tendency to wear button-ups, jeans, cardigans, and a pair of well-worn sneakers. His color scheme tends to be composed of yellows and greens, occasionally with a hint of red or blue. When working out, Haru tends to wear tee shirts and large athletic shirts. He is actually quite nervous about his body structure and even when swimming, is seen wearing a shirt or rash guard. When Haruhiro is working, he wears a special bodysuit that is highly durable and protects those around him from harm when his spark gets out of control. Personality & Traits Haruhiro is a kind, honest young man. He tries to take pride in himself and his abilities, devoting himself to helping others out of the kindness of his heart. He did not seek to be a guild wizard because of the money or potential fame attacked, but instead wanting to do his best to truly help those in need. Relationships History Unwinnable Odds A Single Spark Newborn Hero Abilities Ways of Combat Exceptional Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Since he received the transplant that gifted him with a lacrima that drastically changed his life, Haruhiro has dedicated himself to upholding and optimizing the fitness he has now been able to achieve. He began learning a blend of martial arts suited to his interests shortly following the recovery from his surgery, practicing a style of combat that exemplifies his newfound athleticism. It is built primarily by with additional focus on training in and technique stemming from . Despite his youth, Haru can be deemed a master of the style he has devised, using it in conjunction with his magic to achieve epic feats. As previously stated, the foundation of Haruhiro’s fighting style stems from teachings of Muay Thai. He practices a series of stances depending on the flow of the fight, setting himself wider when on defense and taking up a more narrow position when attacking. He uses a variety of strikes, making full use of the techniques of “the art of eight limbs,” implementing a variety of punches, elbow strikes, knee strikes, and kicks. Haruhiro has a particular focus on punches, utilizing the strategies of both Kempo and Boxing. He can be deemed a Swarmer Counterpuncher, overwhelming his opponents with a barrage of strikes while waiting and capitalizing on mistakes they may make. Techniques from Kempo have furthered his bullet-like style, rapidly transitioning between offense and defense with sequential attack patterns that destroy his opponent’s chance to fight back. Haruhiro is an incredibly skilled and capable martial artist. He has been a practitioner in both out of school dojos and in school clubs and is largely above average in skill than what would be average for his age. His offense is brutal, only optimized by his Lightning Magic and the phenomenal feats he is able to achieve by enhancing his body. In fact, when combined with his signature spell Stimuli, Haruhiro is capable of punching the air, conjuring explosive air pressure that can topple foes, causing about as much damage as a physical strike itself. Muay Thai is often considered a “war of attrition” and Haruhiro upholds this ideal highly. He has the physique and determination to hold a solid defense and keep fighting until the bitter end. His grit, combined with his physical attributes, fighting style, and unique usage of magic make him a fearsome opponent to face. Physical Capabilities Electro-Stimulated Physical Condition: One of the side-effects of the surgery Haru underwent was the constant electro-stimulation of his body, increasing his physical attributes to a great extent. This enhanced physiology combined with Haru's careful and regular conditioning has given him incredibly high strength and speed, increased his agility, reflexes, and stamina, while additionally giving him a higher tolerance to pain and naturally heightened healing process, even, without the use of his magic. This sets him on a physical plane far above that of the average mages of his age and even seasoned combatants. *'Monumental Strength': Haruhiro possesses a phenomenal level of strength. He has a firm and heavily muscular build and is capable of causing massive damage to his surroundings. Haru is capable of deadlifting incredible weights and has been seen easily lifting cars as part of his training. The strength of impact from his strikes is absolutely horrifying, breaking apart common building materials such as wood and concrete and even leaving dents in solid walls of metal. This tremendous force, with the help of the spell Stimuli, can even affect the air itself, shockwaves through the air to send foes flying. His level of strength is easily identifiable as superhuman and is a heavy component of the combat style he upholds. *'Fantastic Speed': Matching the might of his strength, Haru is incredibly quick. Befitting and because of his element of choice, he is capable of reaching speeds compared to a strike of lighting itself. He races quickly across the battlefield, able to easily dodge attacks in combination with his agility in reflexes and delivers powerful combinations of blows in quick succession with the speed he possesses. Haruhiro has great speed endurance and is capable of maintaining his exceptional speed for long stretches of time, seemingly impossible to tire. This speed allows him to fully exemplify his highly physical focus in combat and make full use of the physiology his magic has granted him. *'High Agility': Working alongside his exceptional speed, Haruhiro has a high level of agility that lets him move flexibly around the battlefield. He reacts quick enough to get out the way of most attacks. He is light on his feet, capable of making hairpin turns and moving at a moments notice, seeming to always be one step ahead of even speed-oriented attacks. Haruhiro's agility conjoins with the rest of his attributes as another facet to his incredible overall might as a physical fighter. *'Impeccible Reflexes': Haruhiro's astonishing reflexes are the final component that makes up his incredibly enhanced speed-based attributes. Befitting, or probably in reflection, of his magic of choice he is commonly regarded as having "lightning quick reflexes". He reacts to external stimuli almost instantaneously, blocking and dodging attacks even from individuals with speed comparative to his own. His reflexes are heightened to such a degree where Haru can even react and dodge bullets and projectiles of similar speed, making it incredibly difficult to hit him unless he is distracted. *'Enhanced Stamina': Haruhiro possesses an exceptional level of stamina that not only stems from the enhancement of his physiology but his own physical conditioning as well. Haruhiro is capable of exercising or fighting for long periods of time with incredible vigor, matching his opponent for as long as it takes to outlast them. This is a value also noted in the martial art he practices, Muay Thai. Haruhiro treats battle like a war of attrition, fighting and enduring whatever he has to face until he is given the opportunity to strike. He possesses incredible stamina that in conjunction with his durability, makes him difficult outlast. *'Incredible Durability': Haruhiro's durability is one of his strongest and notable attributes. He has a dense and broad build that contributes to his ability to take a punch. His tissue is highly resistant to blunt trauma and heavy force, particularly electrical damage, however, this is partially due to his usage of Lightning Magic. Haru is increasingly resistant, reflecting the values of his style of combat with his might. Not only is he durable as a result of his conditioning but also due to the damage dampening aspect of his magical aura. Overall his durability is massively impressive, even to experienced wizards. *'Slight Regenerative Healing Factor': Although not entirely grand, Haru is shown to possess a remarkable level of healing. He typically recovers from cuts and bruises in twice time of the typical mage and is even back on his feet quicker from more serious injuries. This ability is not advanced of fast enough to help him in the thick of battle, unless it is stimulated by his usage of magic, however, is quite beneficial to him overall. Assorted Abilities High Intelligence: Haru is very bright, with a focus on creative problem solving and empathy intelligence, although he still has a high academic aptitude. More than having a particularly high IQ, he is well-versed in study tactics as well as a hard worker. He is fantastic at solving problems and has a great memory as well. His strategic thinking gives him an ingenious edge in combat, transforming the limited skill set he possesses magically into a fantastic arsenal. This mental resilience is part of why he was chosen to represent his guild in the Grand Magic Games. Natural Charisma: Despite his semi-socially awkward nature at times, Haruhiro is an incredibly charming individual. He is incredibly charismatic, with a friendly disposition that makes him quite trustworthy. He tends to find that because of his charismatic nature and problem-solving skills, he is often capable of finding non-conflictual situations to problems that arise. In fact, Haru has been noted to actually be able to defuse situations with crooks and thieves because of his honest nature and persuasion. Magic Magical Capabilities Large Magic Origin: Since birth, although he was unable to access it at the time, Haruhiro has had a relatively large magic origin, naturally possessing a great deal of magic power. Since he has gained and developed his magic, this reservoir has only grown larger. Although most of Haru's spells are not particularly taxing, he is also capable of using powerful spells for long periods of time without fatigue. His trump card, Railgun, is a forceful attack and Haru's strength has proven that he can not only cast the spell at full force but also keep fighting beyond that point. He has a fantastic level of magical stamina, capable of using robust spells for long periods of time without causing stress to himself. Powerful Magical Aura: Haruhiro possesses an incredibly potent Magical Aura for his age. When released, it swathes his body with green energy, crackling around him in a manner quite similar to his Lightning Magic, although it has no shocking qualities. His aura is quite thick, with intense pressure that signifies his might as a mage. Haru additionally has the ability to 'solidify' his aura around him, using it as a shield to dampen damage. This can significantly reduce the impact of both magical and physical attacks which allows him to keep fighting longer before feeling adverse effects. Latent Magical Aptitude: Until Haruhiro received a lacrima transplant to solve the irregularity of his heartbeat, he had no magical ability to speak of. In fact, without it, he would still be magicless. While he has a large capacity for magic itself, without the lightning lacrima inside his body Haru is unable to perform magic. This is a great disadvantage to him seeing as anyone who particularly wished to incapacitate him would merely have to rip the lacrima out of his body. Lightning Magic (雷の魔法, Rai no Mahō) is a form of Elemental Magic that gives Haruhiro the ability to generate and manipulate electricity and lightning. Unlike most users of Lightning Magic, who use it as a Caster Magic, Haru uses it as an unorthodox Holder Magic. Because of a heart condition he has had since he was a child, Haru was implanted with an electric lacrima that helps regulate his heartbeat and has additionally modified his body and given him the ability to use Lightning Magic in a more subconscious manner as opposed to actively conjuring spells. For him, using Lightning Magic is more like activating a muscle, passively siphoning magic power through the lacrima and into his body to create electricity. Because of this, Haru’s usage of lightning is different than most other lightning mages. He primarily uses it to fortify and strengthen his body, increasing his physical ramifications to achieve a supernatural state of fitness. To maintain balance in his body, Haruhiro is required to discharge electricity every so often, which makes combat often beneficial to him. Likewise, he can absorb the energy of external electric sources including bioelectricity to maintain this balance. Besides this, he is capable of using his static electricity to defy gravity, stimulate his tissue to heal himself, and increase his bioelectric field to protect him from wounds alongside basic external staple spells of Lightning Magic. Haruhiro naturally exerts a low pulse of electricity, frequently shocking those who touch him with the higher passage of static electricity. Because of this, he frequently wears a rubber bodysuit in combat which gives him more control over his magic, letting him decide whether to keep it internalized or use it in more traditional methods to send volatile bolts of lightning at foes or shock those he comes into contact with. Haru is a talented user of this magic, manipulating it in a way that bolsters his preference of physical combat while also giving him implement numerous options in combat for an overall versatile grasp of the magic. *'Raisei' (雷優性, Raisei): Raisei is a basic application of Lightning Magic and is one of the first spells budding mages are taught. By using the movement of his body, Haruhiro funneling electricity through his body before releasing it. This sends off bolts of lightning, racing to their target with incredible speed and a strong electric shock awaiting them. Haru, having a significant grasp of this spell, is capable of shaping his lightning into more than just bolts. He can channel lightning through all of his limbs to shoot off blasts of lightning from his feet or even directly zapping solid constructions to shatter them with the force. Haru has a tendency to use this spell in between other more powerful spells, when something simple, yet still potentially dangerous, is the only thing necessary to provide leverage. He has an incredible grasp of this spell, signifying his skill level in Lightning Magic. Additionally, Haru often uses this spell to send electric currents ricochetting through is caltrops to form an electric web of sorts, entrapping foes and zapping those within it. - Defensive Spells= *'Electric Shroud' (電動覆い, Dendouooi): A defensive spell that shrouds his body in a bio-electric shield to protect himself. Haruhiro concentrates and manifests his own bio-electricity, merging it with his magical aura to form a ‘secondary skin’ that makes him nearly invulnerable to physical and magical attacks. He can be struck by any projectiles without being pierced, as well as take incredible amounts of blunt trauma without succumbing to the blows. The aura is capable of protecting him from crushing attacks such as telekinetic applications, gravity-based attacks and being trapped under rubble or falling from great heights, making it a necessary skill to have in dangerous situations. Additionally, the manipulation of bioelectricity shoots off small pulses that induces increased cell division, causing flesh wounds to clot faster while tissue cells multiply at incredible rates to heal wounds large and small on the surface of his skin. This does not affect internal damage or broken bones. Because of the already shroud-like nature of his magical aura, this spell is quite easy for Haruhiro to use for extended periods of time. - Supplementary Spells= *'Stimuli' (刺激, Shigeki): Stimuli is a supplementary spell that is the ‘active’ form of the subconscious way Haruhiro’s Lightning Magic effects his body. While his physical attributes are naturally enhanced to epic proportions, Stimuli further activates these attributes, doubling to quintupling their effects. With Stimuli active, green lighting crackles atop Haruhiro’s skin, ingraining lightning inside of his body to directly interfere and bolster his nervous system. This spell gives Haru the ability to move at a speed that is incredibly difficult to follow, leaving a wind trail behind him. His agility and reflexes are heightened to a degree where he can dodge bullets and high-speed magic projectiles with ease. His strength is enhanced tremendously, both delivering crippling electric shocks to his opponents but also able to crush bone and even similar materials such as stone and even metal. When he strikes, he is capable of triggering such an immense release of energy that tremendous air pressure follows to blast opponents away, delivering a similar force to the physical impact itself. Haru’s durability and stamina are increased as well, while his body begins to rapidly regrow tissue and heal any wounds he may acquire while in this state. He is capable of pushing his body to phenomenal extremes, further imbuing it with his electricity to degrees that seem impossible. This is his most used spell and a basic spell, yet when used to its full potential, is his most dangerous weapon. *'Static Walk' (空電散歩, Kuuden Sampo): A supplementary spell that allows for increased mobility. Haruhiro begins the spell in a manner similar to Electric Shroud, coating his body with his own bioelectricity. From here he manipulates the electrostatic force between himself and other objects, essentially allowing him to affect the attraction between his body and the terrain around him. This gives Haru the ability to literally run or climb up walls and hang upside down, unbound by the effects of gravity. He can also use it to root himself to the ground against high winds and strong forces. Generally, this spell is very lax and he is capable of using it for extended periods of time without feeling fatigue or putting himself in danger. *'Electroperception' (電勘, Denkan): Electroperception is a supplementary spell that is more like an instinct to Haruhiro. He is capable of passively sensing electrical fields, emitted by any living being in the area around him. The awareness given by this spell gives Haru the ability to sense anything around him making it nearly impossible for anyone to sneak up on him. Additionally, by reading the electrical signal sent out before one’s motion, he is able to preemptively predict and react to an opponent’s actions. *'Electricity Absorption' (電気摂取, Denki Sesshu): A supplementary spell that allows Haru to regain physical and magical stamina from electricity around him. Haru is able to consciously siphon off and absorb electricity from external sources ranging from electronics to even his opposing combatants to recharge his reserves of stamina and heal himself. Bioelectricity stimulates his nerve endings and stimulates accelerated cell division to rapidly regrow tissue and heal his wounds. As stated, Haruhiro is capable of draining the bioelectricity of his opponents, which creates a skin-crawling tingling sensation and causes great fatigue. Haruhiro is a primarily nonlethal combatant and only uses this to weaken them. }} Equipment - }} Extras - Concept and Creation= - Quotes By= - Quotes To= - Excerpts= - Statistics= }} Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Male Category:Males Category:Legal Mage Category:Anaesi Ars Member Category:Martial Artist Category:Holder Mage Category:Lightning Magic User